Morley
| affiliation = Revolutionary Army (West Army) | occupation = Revolutionary Army Executive; West Army Commander. }} Morley is a giant and an executive of the Revolutionary Army, serving as the West Army Commander. Appearance Morley is a very hairy and portly giant. He has a fu manchu mustache and a long beard consistent in length from ear to ear. He wears very little clothing, only wearing a short plaid skirt in addition to belts around his arms, a flower symbol on his left forearm, dark gloves, a dark bowler hat with frilly goggles on it, and a weapons pack. Belo Betty describes him as looking like a "potato giant". Personality As an okama, Morley speaks in a very polite and feminine manner. He usually has a very jovial attitude and dislikes those who are unnecessarily violent. When he sees people paying attention to him, he constantly wonders if it is because they have a crush on him, not knowing why they would do so otherwise. However, he does not seem too fond of others being attracted to him, having been grossed out when Betty jokingly implied that the men of the Pinkbeard Pirates had a crush on him. Like many other people, he has his own unique laugh: "Fuhahaha". Abilities and Powers As an executive of the Revolutionary Army, Morley holds a powerful position in the organization, and as the commander of the West Army, he has full control over the soldiers in it. Donquixote Doflamingo even pictured him as one of the key figures in the Revolutionary Army. Physical Abilities As a giant, Morley possesses tremendous physical strength and a longer lifespan when compared to humans. Because of his size, he is able to move very large sections of the ground with his Devil Fruit power. Weapons Morley wields a large harpoon-trident hybrid. He uses it in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power to move the ground. Devil Fruit Morley has seemingly eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to move and shape the ground he touches like clay. With this power, he can move underground as well as pushing clumps of the ground onto people, with it seemingly maintaining its original hardness and overwhelming enemies with its blunt force. History Reverie Arc Morley and his fellow executives Belo Betty, Lindbergh, and Karasu came to the Lulusia Kingdom to save it from the pillaging Pinkbeard Pirates. Morley emerged from the ground and confronted the pirates, pushing the ground toward them and forcing them back. With the help of the citizens who were empowered by Belo Betty's Devil Fruit power, the pirates were easily defeated, and the executives headed to Momoiro Island to discuss the Revolutionary Army's upcoming declaration of war against the World Nobles. Major Battles *Revolutionary Army executives and Lulusia Kingdom citizens vs. Pinkbeard Pirates Trivia *Morley's silhouette was first shown during Doflamingo's speech after Dressrosa. *Morley's Japanese name can be pronounce as Mōrī which means "Harpoon". *He is the first known canon giant who has eaten a Devil Fruit. **He is also the first known giant Okama as well as the first known non-human Okama. *His Devil Fruit is similar to Pica's Ishi Ishi no Mi, as they can both manipulate the earth and stone to their whim. **It is also similar to Senor Pink's Sui Sui no Mi as it allows the user to travel freely through the ground. **It is also similar to Inazuma's Choki Choki no Mi and Diamante's Hira Hira no Mi as it allows the user to manipulate matter without changing its density and weight. References Site Navigation ca:Morley fr:Morley Category:Giants Category:Okama Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Lulusia Kingdom Characters